A Single Night
by RT4ever
Summary: Complete Story. Starts within the first half of Borrowed Time, parts of it are straight from the episode, but more happens than in the episode. ml
1. 10 hours and 50 minutes

"Perfect? How about a perfect quickie?" he joked trying to take the end off of this whole situation. 

"Open this" she said shoving the bottle of wine at him 

He laughed as he took it and then leaned in for a kiss, he had ten hours with her and these might very well be the last times they'd touch in this life. "Kiss first" he bartered, but leaned in the rest of the way before she could refuse, which he knew she would do. 

The nervousness disappeared the moment his lips touched hers. She'd forgotten what this felt like, beyond the passion was home. It's why'd she'd fought it so hard because in Logan's arm's she'd always felt like she didn't need to run anymore, it was like she'd never been running away from anything, it was always that she had been running to something, to someone, to him, he made her entire life make sense with one kiss. 

"I've missed you" he whispered and she wanted to cry because his lips had left hers 

Suddenly unable to remember how to breath she gasped searching for air and buried herself into his chest trying to get as close to him as possible, trying to record how this felt. She looked up "That whole not kissing you to keep my mind in the game?" she shut her eyes trying to forget the pain of that night, of what it felt like to wake up and have lost not only her freedom, but Logan and Zack. "That was the biggest mistake of my life." 

"You know if it makes you feel better Max, I made a hell of a lot more mistakes involving us than you did. I'm sorry I kept pushing you away, I'm sorry I kept you at arm's length, hindsight" he gave a grim grin "it's a bitch." 

"So are we going to regret this tomorrow?" 

"Probably," he answered truthfully, "but we'd regret it a lot more if we let it just slip away again." 

She separated herself from his body just enough so she could lift up her head to look at him "We are going to find a cure to this right? This isn't going to be forever is it? I don't think I could live with that." She started to fall apart at the thought of never feeling his arms around her again, the way his head felt leaning down and touching hers, his fingers on the bare of her back, it couldn't just be over in ten hours. 

He pulled her tighter and she buried her face into his shirt and he kissed the top of her head "We're going to beat this Max." 

She lifted up her head once more "What if we don't, what if these are our last hours like this ever?" 

Seeing Max with tears in her eyes destroyed Logan, she had said the words aloud that they had both been thinking, "Then we're just going to have to make them count." 

"I really liked your poem" she said laughing as she cried 

"I know, you stole it. Gave me a heart attack though, I thought you hated it." 

"I didn't, I loved it, I would hear it playing in my mind every night, during drills, locked in small tiny rooms without food or water, I would hear it, I would see your handwriting on the paper, I thought of you writing it late at night. While I was strapped to that bed I would think of you staring out the window into the same night writing. Logan the thought of getting back to you is what kept me strong…" 

"And you stayed strong Max, you came home to me. No matter what else happens you came home, I never stopped hoping, I never stopped praying, I never stopped believing in you, even though you died in my arms Max, I never stopped waiting for you at that window." 

"Oh god, we're such a pair" 

"Lucky we found each other right?" 

Max nodded 

"You know I'm still holding the wine right?" 

She sniffled "Is your arm getting tired?" 

"Come on the sidekick's powers are in his arms remember?" 

"Oh god, so much wasted time." She said thinking about Cape Haven. 

"Hey but you know what Max" he said separating them, and stepped back quickly to put the bottle down and wiped his eyes in the process. 

She did the same and laughed, "You lied about your arm being tired." 

"More asleep and yea I did. The point is Max" he said placing his hands on her arms and looking down into her still tear filled eyes "We're never going to waste another second, we'll never take each other for granted again, never be scared of our feelings or at least not try to avoid feeling them. Now" he said dropping his arms down to his side "How about that glass of wine?" 

She shook her head and took a step closer "I don't want to be separated from you for the next ten hours. " She placed her hands on the sides of his head and lifted up to kiss him "I want enough memories to last in case we don't get another chance." 

He leaned in and completed the kiss "You know I love you right?" he whispered it, so very un-Logan Cale. 

She nodded, unable to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, as much as she wanted to live in the moment she couldn't forget how she tried to tell him she loved him. "I tried to tell you." 

Tears flowed down his cheeks once more "I know" he said gruffly and nodded 

"I saw you….I want you to know I saw you…No matter what happens, when my heart stopped, when they were trying to save me…I saw you, the last thing I remembered before I woke up was you….I was dancing with you…" 

"You know we've never danced, not in real life." 

"That was real life that was you deciding to stay with me, to not go where it's easier." 

"Things might be easier elsewhere, but they mean nothing when you aren't there." 

"We're totally supposed to be crying tomorrow not now." 

"Good point, so what about that dance?" 

"Something happier?" 

"You got it" 

The next thing she knew she was in his arms as she had dreamed of so many times. She tried to put the time limit out of her mind, ten hours, ten hours was a long time wasn't it? Then why did she feel like it was rapidly closing in on her. Ten hours… 

She stopped suddenly, causing Logan mass confusion.. "I love you"" she whispered into his chest, "I love you" she repeated it stronger this time, "I love you " she said finally looking up into his eyes, "I love you so much I…." She just shook her head, there were too many words describe her love and not a single one lived up to what she felt. 

He couldn't speak, there were no words left that either of them could say, he kissed her, deeply passionately, not at all tender, it was the crush of lips of people who were losing each other, he scooped her into his arms, there was no time left to waste… 


	2. 9 hours and 29 minutes

Max lay in bed curled into Logan, secured by his strong arms, they weren't speaking, just feeling. Feeling how their bodies felt against each other, the softness of her skin being bristled by his body hair. He was trailing his fingers over her body, trying to remember exactly what each spot felt like to his touch in case his bare fingers were never allowed there again. She just lay there breathing in his scent, feeling his heartbeat against her back. He pulled her in even closer and took a deep breath of her. 

"Have I ever told you, you smell incredible for living in a post pulse world?" 

"What would I have smelled like in a pre pulse world?" she said giggling a little 

"Still incredible, just a lot more people used to smell incredible then." 

"Yet you always smell good." she pointed out 

"Ah yes, but I am one of few who has a consistently hot shower." 

"Good point, our water heater is being annoying again." 

"Didn't you just get a new one?" 

"Yup and while this one didn't fall on us it doesn't like working all too often." 

"Hmm, I'm sorry, you can always come here and shower like you used to. Course I might sneak in to watch now." He kissed the nape of her neck 

Max brushed off the comment, trying to forget that watch was all he'd be able to do "What like you didn't sneak peeks before…I did leave the door unlocked quite often." 

"That was an invitation?" Logan asked in disbelief 

Max smiled "More of a hint." 

"Okay paralyzed person had low self esteem, I just thought you knew I couldn't do anything, so I wasn't a threat." 

"You were always a threat." Max shook her head "Legs or no legs." 

"Mmm good to know for when this thing fails." He wrapped a leg around her and nuzzled her neck. 

"Okay that tickles" Max said squirming, but he kept her pinned in place. 

Just then the door flung open "Aaaah" Joshua screamed and turned away and Logan pulled up the sheet "Stop getting busy please." 

"Joshua" Max screamed, "Get out." she didn't care why he was here, he could say the world was burning outside and she would say fine. 

"Gossamer" Josh said still with his head turned 

Logan groaned as he sat up, he tossed Max the first piece of clothing he saw, his shirt. "What's gossamer?" Logan asked keeping his calm while Max looked like she was going to explode. He slipped on his pants underneath the sheet. 

"Gossamer on the loose. " he turned back to see Max sitting with her legs underneath her, looking rather childlike in Logan's shirt. 

Logan swung his legs off the bed and stood, "Gossamer is a Manticore thing?" 

"He's hurting people." he walked to Max's side and grabbed her "Max and Josh have to stop." 

"No, no Max doesn't have to do anything." she turned to look at a clock "For another 9 hours and 29 minutes" 

"Max" Logan said from the opposite side of the bed 

"Max and Joshua must stop." 

"No" Max put down her foot, Manticore had already taken away her childhood, three months of her adult life, 3 of her siblings and her and Logan being able to be together, they were not taking away these 9 hours, nine hours that was all she wanted, just nine hours was that asking so much? 

She turned to face Logan, whose eyes were downcast and the look on his face told her what he was thinking, but he said it aloud anyway "If it's hurting people Max…" 

She wanted to scream screw the people, I've hurt my whole life, this is my time to be happy, but she couldn't because she knew he was right 

"People could find out about Manticore" he said with a shake of his head and a sad smile. 

Max couldn't bear to look at him any longer so she focused her attention the floor to figure out where her pants had landed. 


	3. 2 Minutes

She went searching for Logan, they had five minutes left, five minutes left to touch, how had this happened? How had they spent the night being trapped in a nasty old car and with Alec of all people? She found him sitting in an old convertible, his expression blank. She climbed noiselessly into the backseat with him, she wanted to curl up into his arms for these final minutes, but she was afraid to touch him. 

"How much time?" he asked 

She looked down "Two minutes" 

He just continued to look ahead "I keep thinking about the night we took down Manticore...when I thought I'd lost you. I came home and sat on my sofa and I didn't get up again for days. The sun came up...the sun went down...I just sat there. It was like I couldn't move. It hurt too much to move. That's how I feel right now." 

Max wanted to cry, she wasn't just hurting for herself, she was hurting for him, he could have fallen in love with any other woman in the world and he would have been happy, but he had gone and fallen in love with her, the only one who would continuously cause him pain, even though she wasn't at fault for any of it, "I knew this would happen. We shouldn't have taken the chance." 

He seemed so defeated just looking out into the morning, she hated that he couldn't look at her, he hated it too, he hated what this was doing to him, he was supposed to be stronger, but here he was causing her even more pain. "We had to. You know we did. We can't keep going through this, though." 

"I know." Max agreed with him as much as she didn't want to, she didn't think she was going to survive this this time, let alone another time. They'd had just an hour of perfection and it was. It wasn't the kissing, it wasn't making love, it was just being near him, feeling him breath, feeling the texture of his skin, knowing that he safe, knowing she couldn't hurt him. That was gone now. 

He turned to her and it took every ounce of her strength and her Manticore training to not break down completely, "That year we wasted, dancing around each other, afraid of actually admitting how we felt...If I had that time back, I would do that so differently."

Her beeper went off, they both looked down. 

"Well, I guess that's it." Was all Logan could say, he went to move and realized he couldn't, he just needed one more kiss, one more kiss to keep him warm every night, one more kiss to make him remember he'd had this great love and that he'd lost it. 

One more kiss for him to keep with him until the day he died. One more kiss for him to remember when his time to remember finally came. 

He kissed her, he crushed their lips together and then he hopped out of the car, needing to get away as quickly as possible because he knew he wouldn't have the strength to do it otherwise. 

He started to walk away and then turned, one more time to say the words, one final goodbye, "I love you, Max." He walked away quickly, he had to, otherwise he was going to jump into that backseat with her and just hold her until the virus took over and finally ended this pain. 

"I love you, too." she whispered as she heard his footsteps fall away and just looked at onto the dawn and cried. They had finally taken away everything and she couldn't do anything about it, not if she wanted to keep him safe.


	4. The Morning After

"Hey you okay Girlie?" Original Cindy said walking into the living room where Max was curled up in a ball still in Logan's blue shirt, inhaling his scent remembering what his touch felt like.

She shook her head, it hurt so bad she thought that movement was going to kill her, this is what Logan talked about. It didn't make it much easier because he was still living because they could only be together if she risked killing him, in some ways that was probably worse than his death. 

"Oh boo" Cindy said rushing towards her, this was a thousand times worse than when Max slept with Rafer, so Original Cindy knew it had something to do with Logan, then it hit her, "Oh god, did something happen to Logan?"

Max searched for an answer to that, it wasn't the thing Cindy thought happened to Logan, but his heart was broken, that was a death wasn't it? "We slept together" she said it weakly, "We were supposed to have almost ten hours together and we had less than an hour and a half."

"You found a cure?"

"A temporary fix, but the doctor injected me before we realized it wasn't a permanent one, so it was last night or never and we told each other how much we loved each other and we slept together and you know what?" She looked up towards heaven "It was more than I ever expected it to be, more than I knew it was possible to be and then Josh…God it's not fair I love him so much and it's over. We're done, I know we're done. I don't think he can get over losing me twice."

"Oh boo" Cindy said pulling her closer and kissing her head "It's gonna be okay, you can still be friends."

She shook her head, "It hurts too much, I know it kills him." She pushed her way out of Cindy's arms and faced her "Did you see him after I…"

Cindy shook her head, it wasn't a no, she was trying to shake off the memory, "I woke up to Lydecker at the door, he told me you were gone. You know that bastard who kept you in that hellhole, who chased you for a like an animal held me as I hit him and cried and he told me I had to help Logan, how do you help someone who's lost everything though. I was so afraid to go there, I called and Bling told me he went into Logan's and found him just sitting on the couch and all he could get him to say was "She's gone," he just sat there for days. I went there the day after and I screamed at him to get up and that you wouldn't want this for him, but he just sat there. There was a bottle of scotch and a glass in front of him, Bling said it had been there the whole time. He must have walked into that apartment, grabbed them and just sat down and then he just didn't move." 

She shook her head and wiped away the tears "It wasn't until the next morning when the sun started to come up that he just started crying and I just sat there and held him and then he just got up, grabbed the bottle and the cup. Put the bottle in a cabinet and the cup in the sink and walked into his room. Max," She turned to face her sister girl, wondering how to tell her this, how to tell her what her death meant to Logan, there was no way but truthfully, she should have told her this awhile ago. "I honest to god thought he was going to go in there for a gun and I didn't go to stop him. I would have let him Max, living with that kind of pain, boo, you can't imagine it until you see it. I wouldn't have wished that on anyone, losing you killed me Max, but what it did to Logan…"

"And I forced him to live through that again today."

"No baby girl," she said pulling Max in close "You gave him back a reason to live when you came back, Logan Cale stopped existing when you weren't here, he was Eyes Only, he was this pale imitation of Logan you could see it in his eyes, they were either blank or in such terrible pain. You know he always thought you'd come back to him, I found him starring out his window one day and I asked him what he was looking for and he said "Max" of course you know Boo, I just thought he'd totally lost it, but he just said "I know one day Max is going to come home, she's still out there." And sure enough Boo there you were standing in this living room less than a month later. That was a miracle, we all grieved for you, but there you were all beautiful and breathing."

Max looked up at Original Cindy and showed her age, she was still barely more than a child, despite what Manticore had done to her, "What happens if that was our only miracle?"

"It won't be"

"What if it is?"

"I know for a fact Logan would rather have you out here in this world living and being happy than anything else, he's one of the good guys Max, you've just got to remember that when all of this is going bad. Logan Cale is probably the best man I've ever met."

"That isn't saying much" Max said with a laugh

Cindy smiled, "He's pretty high up there on best people too, though you are totally above him."

Max smiled and rested her head against Original Cindy's shoulder, maybe once this pain stopped she'd remember she had lived before Logan Cale and she would live after him.


	5. We're Almost Okay

_Max voiceover (her looking out her window)-_

So I got shot…Again. Almost got caught by the CDC and White, yet here I am slightly smiling starring out into the city and realizing it's not such a bad place. Of course I'm only thinking that because I saw Logan today. The old Logan, the Logan I met a year and a half ago. There was no difference when he strode into that room even wearing all black, he looked more alive than he had in months. Maybe it was that haircut or maybe it was the shy unsure smile that kept poking out, he's getting over what happened last week, it's still awkward, but it's so much better.

For the first time in a week, I feel like we're going to beat this, I don't know how but we are. I just want him to be happy, I don't have any idea how to do it though. I don't know how to walk this tightrope, but at least he isn't pushing me away so much anymore.

I wish I could say I regret last week. That I regret going to him. Kissing him, touching him, making love with him, but I don't.

I regret it didn't last.

I regret it tears us apart a little more inside to know what perfection is just out of our reach.

I don't regret having these memories though. I don't regret to know what it felt to dance with him in the real world. I don't regret knowing the complexity our kisses could have, the depths they could reach. I don't regret finding out what it felt like to be held in the arms of someone who truly loves me and who I truly love.

To see myself in his eyes…

No, I don't regret a second of it.

It's painful, I'll admit that, it's like someone is stabbing me in the heart over and over again, but then I start to think that I had it. I held perfection. For one hour I knew what every song meant, every reason there was to fight for my freedom. I can't regret that.


	6. Insignificant

_Max Voiceover (Top of the Needle)-_

I love him.

I love him, I love him, I love him.

God I wish I didn't love him…

It's been a weird two weeks. First there was that whole weird vampire transgenic thing and now Mia.

And what do I have to show for these two weeks?

I miss Logan so bad it hurts and I'm so happy at the same time, if that makes any sense at all.

I've been told dozens and dozens of times how lucky I am to have Logan, but it's clearer to me now. I mean yea part of me wishes that he didn't love me so, but I spent a year oblivious to his love, thinking I wasn't worthy of it, but now I see it so clearly it blinds me.

We're going to make it. There is no doubt we're going to make it. This rocking, awesome chick is going to be with her beautiful, talented man again. We're going to beat Manticore. They are not stealing him from me, no one will ever take Logan away from me again.

I can't help but smile thinking of sitting back on his sofa's laughing over me kicking the crap out of Alec. We just talked late into the night, talked like we used to. It was so nice to just be normal Max and Logan again. The touching seems so insignificant now. His company, his time, his love, that's what matters…


	7. It's for the best

Max sat on the Needle in silence with Alec. One thing repeat thing in her head "It's for the best," it was her mantra she'd been saying it for hours now, trying to keep the words alive in her head to block out what Logan had looked like when he was accusing her of being with Alec. When she thought of that she wanted to run back to him and tell him he got it all wrong, but then she remembered what he looked like lying on the floor of Crash. She remembered standing in the hallway of the hospital and realizing she was going to lose him, that Logan would cease to exist because of her.

She realized now she had been wrong after their night together, when she thought having to be apart from him was worse than actually losing him, that it could actually be harder. She was so wrong, she knew that now…The thought of Logan not being out there in the world was a hell of a lot worse than not spending the night talking over a bottle of wine. He would get over her in time, she doubted she'd ever get over him, but she would make sure he got over her.

She tried to reconcile herself with the thought of no more easy laughter, no more casual banter, no more looks that made her want to run into his arms. She thought about the Logan she had first met, he was so different than the Logan she'd spent this past year and a half with. She'd changed Logan even more so than his accident.

The Logan Cale who had emerged was one who loved her deeply and passionately above everything else including himself. He was moodier than ever, more sensitive, it seemed like Logan broke a lot easier now than before she had been captured. Maybe it was because he'd already known what it felt like to lose her. He knew what it felt like to have your heart ripped out and know you were never getting it back. Max had faced that twice now even though the chicken pox had just been a scare, she felt the same waiting in that hospital as she had just days ago when she really almost lost him. She couldn't live with that, she couldn't risk killing him, not again.

She had to get him over her, she could make him fall out of love with her, she already had a decent start with him thinking she was with Alec. Then again he didn't even hesitate forgiving her for Rafer, she knew he would do the same with Alec, he loved her, he wasn't a revenge kind of guy.

She had to do something, she didn't know what, but they couldn't go on like this and he couldn't move on without her help. She wished for a moment she had just remained dead, that September had never happened and she was still in that tiny little cell. Then again no, that would hurt Logan worse than her killing him, they were so in love…He could have never gotten over her….No he could only get over her if she was alive.

He would move on and be happy. He was 32 now and Max knew from how he finally was once Brittany calmed down that he would make a great dad and husband, he just needed the chance. She would be the one who would spend the rest of her life broken, not Logan. She couldn't do that to him.

If only it hadn't been so easy these past two weeks. Going away together, pretending to be man and wife again. Everything good had returned and now she was losing it again. It wasn't fair, but she had to do this….It's for the best….It's for the best.


	8. How does a prince wake a princess?

Thanks for still reading you guys...I really appreciate the replies.

* * *

"Logan, Original Cindy…We got a problem."

Logan frowned at his phone, confused as to why Original Cindy would be calling him, then it hit him, Max, "What's going on?"

"Just got a page from Normal. Max just collapsed at work."

He was moving towards his coat, "What do you mean collapsed? Did she have a seizure? What happened? Where is she?"

"Hopped off her bike after a run and just hit the floor, she was still out when she left in the ambulance."

"Is anyone with her?" He lifted up his keys

"Nah, Normal sent her alone because he knew I'd go. Damn cheap bastard. Didn't want to have 3 of us out."

"Where's Alec?" He opened the door.

"Don't know. So what should I do?"

"Just go to the hospital, I'll meet you there. Harbor Lights right?" He asked knowing, they'd take her to the cheap city hospital because she was just a messenger. He silently cursed the elevator as he pressed the button and it didn't magically open.

"Yea"

"If you get there before me, make sure they know Beverly Shankar is her doctor. I'm calling her now."

"No problem. Max is going to be okay right Logan? She's never just collapsed before."

"Yea" he said trying to reassure her, "This is Max, she'll be fine." he looked at the elevator again, doors still closed and then the stairwell. The door had just shut on the stairwell as the elevator dinged it was opening.

-----------------------------------------

Harbor Lights Hospital - 20 minutes later.

"How is she?" Logan said pushing back the curtains.

Beverly looked up at the frazzled Logan, "She seems fine. Responding to pain, eye movements that appear to be REM sleep, she's just not waking up. I'm going to get her into a private room and run some tests."

"What the hell could this be?" He said moving close and speaking in hushed tones.

She shook her head and softly responded, "Honestly I have no idea Logan. It doesn't appear to be a coma, but this isn't normal sleep, she should be waking up. We're just going to have to wait and see."

--------------------------------------------

"How's my boo?" Original Cindy said shoving her way past the curtains ten minutes later

Logan sighed from the stool he had been sitting on and stood up, "She appears to be fine. Her vitals are fine, she just isn't waking up."

"What do you mean she isn't waking up?" She finished her walk to the bed, "Sug' come on, you got outta work you can get up now."

No response

A hand on her shoulder and soft shaking "Max, girl come on, this ain't funny."

No response

Original Cindy looked up at Logan, "What's going on? Like Manticore didn't already do enough to this girl."

"I know."

Cindy's heart was torn out watching him watch Max, unable to touch or comfort her as she slept. She thought of those Disney movies she'd watched before the pulse, when she'd thought there was magic in the world. How was this prince supposed to wake his princess if he couldn't touch her? She left the room and headed out in search of a pair of gloves. Logan barely noticed her leave.


	9. Impossible

He was the first thing she saw when she woke up. She'd felt his presence in the room before she even opened her eyes, but when she turned to face him, she didn't see those blue-green eyes of his. He was sitting with his head cupped in his hands staring intently in front of him, avoiding her eyes.

"What happened?" Max whispered

He looked up at her and she didn't know what she was seeing in his eyes, "You fainted" she couldn't tell his tone of voice either, it was so beyond anything she'd ever heard.

She laughed, trying to ease the tension, "You're kidding right? I don't faint. Someone slipped me something right?"

Logan shook his head and then smiled ruefully to himself

"Okay Logan seriously, you're being weird. What's wrong? Am I dying or something?" She'd meant it to be a joke, but there was no humor in her voice.

He shook his head "No, you're perfectly healthy."

"So then what's wrong?" She shook her head, frustrated by his lack of answers, "Logan I don't just faint. I didn't have a seizure coming on…"

He looked away, "Uh Max, I don't"

Max could see Logan's sigh of relief as the nurse opened the door, "Ah well nice to see you awake again, you gave your husband quite the scare. I've never seen a man pace more than this one."

Max smiled in her mind, thinking of him worrying over her, she couldn't help but love the fact that he still loved her, but she knew she had to fight it.

Logan gave an embarrassed smile, "No one knew anything."

"Well those pacing skills are certainly going to come in handy." The nurse said smiling as she checked the machine's Max was hooked up to.

"Huh?"

"Oh" the nurse looked at Logan

"She just woke up." Logan explained

"I'll just give you two some time alone then. Dr. Shankar should be in in a few."

"Thanks."

"So tell me what's wrong."

Logan had just opened his mouth to speak when the door opened again

"Hey boo, you're up" Cindy said walking into the room

Max glared at Logan who looked relieved "Do you know what's wrong with me?" she said snapping her head around to look again at Original Cindy.

Cindy looked accusingly at Logan "You mean he hasn't told you?"

"I was trying to." he looked contrite as he connected with Cindy's eyes as he had been unable to connect with Max's.

"Well try harder" Max demanded

"Uh, I'm just gonna go…" Original Cindy looked at the door and split without even bothering to make an excuse.

"What the hell is so horrible that you can't tell me?"

Logan sighed as he sat down, "It's not horrible Max" he took her hand and she flinched. He looked hurt as he pulled back his hands and raised them up to show a pair of black gloves that she had noticed, but had been unable to prevent her now automatic reaction, "I have a pair of sterile ones on underneath too, we're fine."

He looked at her face, "You know what that was a lie. We're probably in the most screwed up place we can be. I can't touch you and you're so petrified that you're going to kill me that you're dating Alec."

She couldn't talk about this, "None of this has to do with why I'm in this bed."

He dropped his head down and gave a sarcastic smile, like he knew something she didn't, which he did "You're pregnant Max. Approximate date of conception, 7 weeks, so it's mine and not Alec's." He kept from lashing out further, accusing her of being with them both, he knew deep down that she had still been only his, in fact, he still couldn't figure out when she had stopped being only his.

Max stared at Logan and heard his cold and clinical words and shook her head in disbelief. _It wasn't possible._

"Not lying here Max. Kind of wish I was, but I'm not. You're with Alec and carrying my child, a child that I might not ever be able to hold." He couldn't keep the hurt from creeping out of his voice.

Max just watched Logan look away from her face and back to her stomach, he looked defeated just as he had when the temporary fix had worn off.

"Ah good evening Max, so nice of you to rejoin us here in the land of the living."

Max looked at Dr. Shankar as she walked into the room and towards her bed. She could barely think but she heard the word evening "What time is it?"

"A little after 5, you were out for 6 hours."

"6 hours? That's like my normal sleep for a week."

"Yes well the baby apparently wants more rest than you do." She looked at the monitors Max was hooked up to.

Max's eyes darted between Logan and the doctor's and Logan caught her drift "I'm gonna go wait outside"

"Kay" Max nodded

"You're a little surprised about the baby aren't you?" Dr. Shankar said taking Logan's seat once he left.

"I can't be pregnant."

"The tests beg to differ."

Max shook her head, _why couldn't they grasp this_, "No you don't understand. I got my period." she said bluntly, desperate for her to understand.

"A lot of women get that Max, it's just the embryo implanting."

She shook her head once more, "No" she said with resolution, "Logan and I are broken up, I almost killed him less than two weeks ago, 11 days ago! And how can I be pregnant, doesn't my body want to destroy anything with his DNA?"

"Max, I've got say I'm a little surprised by your reaction. I thought you loved Logan? I thought you would be excited by this news."

Max raised her knees up to her body and rested her chin on them, "I love him with all of my heart, but how am I supposed to avoid killing him if I can't avoid him?"

The doctor gave her a pitying smile that Max had seen too many times in the past few months "Wear a lot of layers?"

Max just shook her head still in disbelief, she'd be in heat and still remember to not do anything this stupid, but with Logan…_How the hell could this be happening?_

"You know this isn't easy for him either Max, he's suffering just as badly as you."

"He'll get over it…He can't get over dying."

The doctor paused before speaking, she looked at her, "Max do you not want this baby?"

Max's eyes turned away from the doctor "I need to think" she said as she stared straight ahead. "Can you tell Logan I need to be alone."


	10. Running Away

Okay so no reviews for chapter 9 (I'm a girl you have to deal with me being sad about this). So the way I see it there are 4 reasons for this.

1) You just honestly missed the story, though my other one like 2 spots above was reviewed and so was my story down the page.

2) You stopped reading.

3) You hate it and feel bad telling me so (Hey I warned you in advance I wasn't great at this :-)

4) Seriously it's annoying to have to do the whole submit review thing (I'll admit I'm horrible at reviewing unless I'm writing too).

Okay so if you're reading this little thing now, go through the whole submit review (I know I'm sorry, if I could magically know someone was reading I wouldn't ask this) and hit 1,2,3,4, okay well not 2, but you get the point. Okay seriously I'm such a damn female it's sad, please review. Hell just type a damn letter in there, I can't see how many times this gets read and I'd just like to know someone's reading it. Okay seriously I liked that chapter, why didn't you guys? If you guys did like it and you do like the other stuff (okay or at least that's it entertaining enough to pass the time while you're bored) review. Seriously you'll get chapters really quick and you'll have an ultra happy writer, who will continue to write and not lose inspiration. Okay now that should be enough guilt. Here's the next part.

* * *

"Max, you are not going to kill this baby." 

Max looked up from tying her shoe to Original Cindy who had just busted through her door.

She shook her head, "Why are you out of bed?"

"I'm perfectly healthy so I'm going home."

"And then what Max. Logan looked like he was going to straight out die when the doctor came out and told him you needed time alone to think."

"Did he go home?" Max said adjusting her pants

"I don't know where he went he just walked off."

Max nodded as she picked up her bag "It's for the best"

Original Cindy grabbed her arm as she walked by "How is this for the best Max? You can't seriously be considering killing your baby. Yours and Logan's, Logan the guy who you love with all your heart and don't you dare try lying to me and telling me you don't."

She shook her arm free "I love him, that's why I have to do this."

"Okay see I'm having some serious problems understanding your thinking today. You love him so you're going to kill a part of him?"

Max shook her head in shock that her best friend really thought that possible of her, "I'm going to leave." she placed a hand on her stomach, "I'll stick around long enough for him to think the baby's gone and then I'll go. I'll start over."

Cindy's mouth opened in shock "You're kidding right boo?"

Max shook her head as her eyes welled up "It's the only way. What's gonna happen if I stay here? If I can somehow manage to avoid ending up touching him, he might not ever be able to hold our baby. How long do you think that would last, how do you think he would deal with that, until one day it finally happens that she grabs out and touches him by accident…How I am supposed to do that to him?"

"Max, you don't know that's going to happen…You don't know if your baby will have this virus too. You don't know that you won't find a cure for this next week. You're just going to walk away from any future with Logan? Not to mention Joshua and everyone else."

"This is for the best for everyone. I'm bad news. Bad things happen to the people I love."

"Bad things happen because Manticore was bad news."

Max remained silent

"But you know what you're right you are bad news if you can do this to your true love, the one person you swear you never want to hurt. I understood about Alec, I mean Logan had almost died in front of your eyes, but this is his baby too. You can't just take him or her away. You can't let Logan think his child is dead."

Max moved back into the room and sat on the chair, she felt as if she was going to collapse, she didn't know if it was the baby or just her life that was making her so weak. "What happens when my little girl can't understand why her daddy can't hug her? Do you have any idea what it feels like to go throughout your childhood not being hugged, not being kissed…I couldn't do that to her."

Original Cindy squatted down in front of Max and placed her hand on Max's stomach "That little one in there, never gonna doubt her daddy's love for her. Logan will figure out how to hug that child, he will be there to hold her hand, dry her tears, tuck her in at night, read her stories. Max he'll be an amazing daddy."

Tears starting falling down her cheeks, she couldn't stop them, "Until I kill him. Can't you understand that, it's what I've had to live with everyday for the past6 months? And now it won't just be on me, it'll be on our child and you know maybe they'll be fine, maybe I can't pass this to them and that would be great until the day that their mommy takes their daddy away from them. This is the best thing for everyone."

"Max how is it going to be better for your child to spend their whole life without a father, how is it going to be better for Logan to end up a sad, bitter old man, how is going to be better that you're going to spend your entire life missing him? You have got to tell that man the truth. That there never was anything with Alec and that you love him and only him. You owe it to the man, hell you owe it to yourself too."

"I can't, we've tried and we've tried, we just can't make it work."

"No boo, you ran and you ran. I'm not saying Logan didn't do it too, but when things happen with you two, one runs and the other one wants to fight for it. You've just gotta stay true to the course, commit to the man, commit to your life, commit to your baby. This virus is horrible and bad, but this baby, this is good, this is like the best thing ever, just like you and Logan. You hold on tight to the good and eventually the bad will fall. You can do anything, you can kick this virus's ass."

"No" Max said shaking her head "Everyone says that, I've said it. We don't know if that will really happen. This could be a forever type of thing."

"So what if it is. That baby's a forever type of thing and so would your relationship be with Logan if you just let it."

Max opened her mouth

Cindy put her hand over Max's mouth "Stop fighting with me, stop wasting all of your energy trying to stay away from Logan, focus on the good. You're having Logan's baby, in like seven months you're gonna have this little bit of you and him forever. Granted you're never going to sleep again or have a moment of peace, but you and him Max, in a little person. That's what you need to think about."

* * *

Are you hitting the button? Come on, Submit Review, number then enter. 


	11. Normal?

Another author's note: Haha, okay I'm sorry if I seemed a little desperate in my last chapter, thank you all for catering to my wishes and posting replies. I really am not the type of person who is desperate for replies, I just want to know at least one person is reading each chapter, of course you guys can't see that unless you hit reviews and that's just annoying. I really loved that chapter between Logan and Max, it's the whole reason why the story was longer than the first three chapters. I just had this image in my head of what Logan would look like finding out and dealing with that (yea I know it's been done, everything with DA has been done, it just kinda fit, it's not what I thought about when I wrote this piece, but I saw that image in my head and it wouldn't leave). Of course I didn't write about what he looked like finding out about it, I wanted him and Max to be the first ones in the story to know about the news. I just really liked the thought of them being devastated by this news because they were already in such a screwed up situation. Okay I think that says something about me. So I'm just going to shut up now. Umm thanks for the replies guys, sorry I forced them on you. Here's the next part.

* * *

She found him sitting on the Needle just looking out onto the city.

"You were wrong" He shook his head still staring straight out "My problems still seem a million times bigger than theirs and I've been here for three hours already. Not feeling at all normal."

She sat down next to him, but far enough away so they didn't touch, "I don't know what to say anymore Logan."

He turned to her, "I feel like I've done is do and say all of the wrong things since we met."

Max just remained silent.

"You know part of me is happy about Alec, I mean I really do want you to be happy. You know that right?" He turned back to her.

She nodded, part of her wanted to tell him the truth, but she wasn't sure.

"Max, I'll do anything you want, I'll stay away entirely if it's what you want." he blinked, trying not to show how hard it was to even say that, let alone think about doing it.

Tell him Max, the voice inside of her called out, but she remained silent.

"Wow you weren't kidding about not knowing what to say anymore." he turned back out towards the city "I know you'd never hurt our baby, of course I've got to tell you it took me about half an hour of sitting here to remember that. I know you'd never hurt anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, you were the best thing that ever happened to me Max, you still are. All this other stuff that happened, none of it was your fault, you need to remember that."

Max swallowed hard

"So you gotta tell me Max, what is it you want?"

She looked ahead remembering how she used to feel like a normal girl up here, why couldn't she feel like that now?

"Max you gotta say the words, what is it you want?" he asked facing the city again.

Max swallowed hard again, but that lump in her throat wouldn't move. She turned to look at him, she said what was in her heart, what any girl would want, "You"

He turned

"You're all I ever wanted. The last time we were here I told you that you were my family as much as anyone else that didn't change, you can't change your family."

"Then why?"

"Logan I almost killed you." her voice was weak

"It's not your fault. I grabbed you."

"It's what's inside of me and how many times I have I almost touched you?"

He shook his head, he didn't want to have this fight anymore, they'd had it too many times. "Max I know what it feels like to lose the person you love. I held you as you died, I had to be butted in the head with a gun to be taken away from you. I had to think everyday while you were gone of the millions of ways I could have saved you. I didn't even try to talk you out of that mission. I just let you go."

Max turned to him to say 'you couldn't have stopped me,' but she thought about it. She didn't know if she would have stayed if only he'd asked, "Me dying wasn't your fault. I made the choice, I knew how dangerous it was."

"And I know how dangerous this is." he took her hand. "What was it you said to me up here? We're never going to be any kind of anything if it keeps on like this. You went on that mission to give us a chance at a normal life. Give me the same chance Max."

She turned back to the city and nodded as tears fell down her face.


	12. Worthy

Okay so I decided Logan needed a little say in this story, I wasn't going to, but he's just been kinda left out lately. I also didn't plan on following the way the show went, but I did. Haha, I know I was asked not to early on in the reviews, sorry. I also want to thank you guys, you went above and beyond the call when I asked for reviews, I mean wow, I just wanted to know someone was there reading this and you guys were well the point is one review was about the size of six of mine. Okay so here is the next part.

* * *

Logan's Voiceover (watching the flag)- 

I don't know how to describe these past few weeks, I don't know how to explain everything's that happened.

When I was a teenager, before the pulse hit, when my parents were still alive, I had these vague plans for my life. Plans that basically entailed doing everything the opposite way my father wanted, my life was balancing act of tying to be myself and the son he wanted.

He wanted Harvard, but I went to Yale. He wanted business, I went for journalism. He wanted me to settle down in the family business and raise one. I had plans for traveling the world, never really settling down, even though I somehow found myself engaged to Daphne. Of course I was a kid then and I had no idea what lay ahead in the coming years.

When the pulse hit and everything changed, including me. Responsibility, patriotism, self-sacrifice that was what led my world. Then came Valerie and the thought of what it would feel like to be in a family again. I clung to her, I clung to the belief of her, she was my link back to what the world had once been.

Then she was gone and then one day there was Max.

I couldn't understand my feelings for her at first. Infatuation? Obsession? I tried to convince myself it was because I needed her for the cause. Then I went out on a suicide mission, I'm pretty sure I knew that the whole time because looking back I saw it was failed to begin with. It was my responsibility though, if there was even just the slightest chance I could save all those who were dying because of that man then I had to try…

Then I was just broken, broken in a way I had never even imagined, never thought possible. There was nothing for me besides Eyes Only, even though she came back.

Before I had been self-sacrificing, rejecting intimacy and love because like my life, it wasn't worth the suffering of others. The more I went without, the more good I could do. With Max all I could feel was unworthiness. I'd felt it before I lost my legs, I'd felt the butterflies in my stomach waiting for her to show up at my apartment, I had never felt that way before. After my legs though, I wasn't just unworthy, I was worthless. I couldn't see the love she had for me and the times I did I convinced myself that staying away was for the best, Max deserved the best and I couldn't give that to her.

Then came realizing exactly how right we were for each other, we both felt unworthy, we were both confused and we both cared more than we had ever imagined possible. I was so in love with her by the time our anniversary rolled around that I didn't care about being unworthy anymore, I didn't try to deny it from myself anymore. I loved her.

Then I lost her.

The surreal-ness of it all when I woke up in the van and then going to the Needle. Then going home and having it hit me. The thought of never turning around and seeing her watching me when I thought I was alone, never feeling her touch again, not seeing the way her face would light up at a joke, or when she was laughing at me, or every first bite of food. Time kept passing though, the world kept turning, the sun rose and set, everyone went about their lives when hers had stopped.

I went to page her a dozen times in that first week.

I'd look in the fridge and I'd wonder what she'd want for dinner.

I would hear a noise in the apartment and I would turn expecting to see her.

I woke up every morning and I had to remember that she was gone.

The emptiness and the loneliness that had been my life before Max had been nothing compared to that.

_Then she was home._

She was alive.

Standing before me in urban camo, she was there. She was still there as I cupped her face, felt her hair and her skin beneath my touch…The virus could have taken me then, taken me that night and I wouldn't have cared. Her in that moment was more than the world pre pulse, more than having my parents back.

Then there was that whole convoluted mess, all the ups and downs, ending with her withdrawing more than I have ever fathomed. She was further away from me than she had been when we were strangers.

When Beverly came out into the hall after she reexamined Max and sent Original Cindy back into the room…Being told she was pregnant and having my already shattered heart splinter once more. The thought of her and Alec having children, her being totally gone from my life, it was second only to her dying as shallow as that sounds. I wanted her to be happy, I wanted her to have the world, just the thought she was never going to be in mine again…

Then came how far along she was and the slow awareness that crept into my mind…Counting back…I had told Beverly that wasn't possible, she looked at Max's chart again and said that both the blood work and her physical examination said otherwise.

"I'm assuming it's yours" she had said. I'd wondered how she'd known and then I remembered telling her after I'd had the virus.

I had just nodded, my mind going in so many different directions at that point.

"I'm going to see what I can find out about the likelihood of the virus being passed along to the baby."

My heart that had just started to soar, fell. It fell so fast , that she's lucky I didn't drop at her feet. Everything hit me again, the virus, Alec, it was all there, stronger than it had ever been before. A child, I couldn't have even imagined wanting this way years earlier was suddenly going to be kept from me. I hadn't wanted love, I hadn't wanted a family, but once I met her it was all I wanted. The thought of never getting to hug my daughter, the thought of not being there every night to tuck her in…Not being able to take her to the beach or to the lake like my father had done with me, watching her from afar instead of being the one to teach her how to swim…

In my mind I saw a little girl, exactly like Max being swung over the water by Alec. I saw myself sitting on the beach, unable to do anything but watch.

Walking back into the room and telling Original Cindy, seeing the shock in her eyes mirror the shock in mine. Her telling me to take her seat and then just sitting there watching where our unborn child lay safe in Max. I once more couldn't move, I stopped speaking, I just sat there and tried to figure out how we were going to make this work.

I didn't think things could get worse, but of course they did.

I left the hospital and started to walk, I walked for miles and then I realized I was standing in front of the Needle. That's where she found me and told me once more I was worthy.

So many things have happened in the weeks since, White killed Joshua's girlfriend, found out I was Eyes Only and trashed my place sending me to hide at Sandeman's house, Sam tried to capture Max, then we topped it all off by the standoff at Jam Pony with me jumping up on a car and taking out a sniper. We got back here, somehow safe, only one life lost in the process.

This is definitely not how I envisioned my life all those years ago. I'm pretty sure it's actually better though. It makes no sense. The logical part of my mind knows this is insane. I'm involved in a war, trapped in a toxic city, but I'm holding Max's hand and our child rests within her, still safe even after everything that happened. Even if I can never know what our child's skin feels like, I will be there for her. I will comfort her after every nightmare, I will dry every tear, I will watch happily from the sidelines as she plays in the water with her mother.

I grasp Max's hand tighter, silently reassuring her that everything will be fine as we continue to watch the flag.


	13. First Moments

She woke up slowly, she woke up to the sound of rain at the window and the low soothing voice of Logan. She opened her eyes searching out the source of that sound and saw him at the window, holding their daughter who was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"See that" he whispered to the silent baby "That's the Space Needle. Your mommy likes to go there to think, but I think we're gonna keep you off that for at least a few years. It's really not as fun as it looks. Don't tell Mommy though that it makes Daddy want to throw up."

Max was in heaven for a few brief moments until she caught sight of his hand covered in those ugly latex gloves. He couldn't touch their daughter. As if he could hear her thoughts he leaned down to kiss their daughter's forehead. Then he turned "Hey you're awake."

Max nodded and continued to look at them.

"She's fine," he said gazing down at his daughter "We're both fine."

"But the gloves?" she shook her head, she was so confused.

"I was holding your hand until she woke up demanding attention."

"Oh."

She looked at them again. _Madonna and Child had nothing on them._

"You're not lying? Everything is fine?"

"Perfect." he said moving over to the bed, he sat down on the bed next to her and she double checked his body, making sure clothing and gloves covered all skin.

"Now you haven't had the chance to properly say hello to this little girl." he said cradling the baby in front of Max, so she could get a good look at her even lying down.

She reached out and held her daughter's hand, "Is she perfect?"

He grinned "Ten fingers, ten toes and no barcodes. I want you to know I counted the fingers and toes a good dozen times, but if you feel the need to do it again, I'd understand."

She smiled as she turned her attention to Logan, "She's going to look like you. She has your hair and eyes."

"I do believe I see your nose." he said looking down at their daughter, to once more examine her beauty.

She couldn't speak, she just kept looking at Logan, her gaze caused him to turn upward again.

"Hey," he said brushing her cheek with his gloved finger, "You okay?"

She nodded

"You gonna cry?"

She thought for a brief moment about lying, but then she nodded her head "I'm blaming the hormones" she laughed as she brushed away the tears that had suddenly fallen out of her eyes.

He smiled, "Want to hold her?"

She nodded remembering what it felt like only hours ago to have her placed on her chest, she'd thought her heart was going to explode out her chest. She pushed herself up a little.

"Hey let's go to mommy little one." he said as he shifted the almost dozing newborn over to Max.

"Wow" Max whisper looking down at their daughter, completely unprepared for the new assault of emotions.

"I know" Logan said stroking their daughter's cheek with his finger.

"Definitely Marissa" she said thinking of the two names they had discussed, they had only wanted a new name. Nothing that tied them to the past and everything they had both lost, she deserved her own name, not one that tied her to ghosts.

He smiled "That's what I was thinking too." He examined the baby once more, "I think she's gonna be a tomboy."

Max tilted her head and gave him a look, "She better be a tomboy or Original Cindy's gonna have to move in with us."

"Ooh, did I just hear my name and moving in? You know my bags are already packed." Cindy said peeking through the doors "

"Hey Cindy, come say hello to your niece." Logan said looking over

"You know I've been waiting to hear that for over an hour." She said entering the room.

"Her name's Marissa." Max whispered over the baby as Cindy moved in for a closer look.

"She's perfect." Cindy said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Logan laughed as he looked at Max, "Feel better? We've all cried now." thinking back to seeing his daughter being placed on her mother's chest for the first time.

The baby woke up again to her father's laugh, "Since she's up you wanna hold her" Max said lifting up her daughter, knowing she wouldn't part with her for anyone but the people in this room.

"You don't need to ask me twice." Original Cindy said taking the baby. She turned all of her attention away from Max and Logan to Marissa, "Hey sweetie, I'm your Aunt Cindy or your Aunt OC, actually I'm gonna have to get back to you on what to call me. Just know that I'm the one who keeps your Mommy and Daddy in that crazy thing they call a relationship. You have two crazy fools you do for parents. You gotta watch them, leave them to their own devices and they're idiots."

Max gave Logan a laughing frown and he tried to contain his laughter.


	14. Not So Perfect

Max put the baby down in her crib the moment she started feeling weak. The damn seizures were back, she'd had one just 2 days ago. They'd actually managed to get worse since Marissa was born, which was pretty amazing because they'd already been pretty tough while she was pregnant. She made her way out of hers and the baby's room and towards the stairs to go to the living room where she'd left the bottle while taking them earlier morning, a steady diet of the pills had helped a lot in her control of them. But with her hormones and body so out of whack it seemed like nothing seemed to be helping anymore, Bev swore to her though that she was almost positive they'd return to their normal ways in a couple of weeks.

She heard the shower running as she walked by Logan's room, she was about to walk on, when she realized she didn't think she was going to make it. Logan was the safer option. She was shaking as she made it to the bathroom door, she banged quickly and called out his name.

He came out in a towel and found her on the floor, twitching, he cursed being unable to touch her. He ran downstairs and grabbed the pills. "Max" he said returning, but she was already out cold shaking, he stripped off the towel and covered her with it as he shook her, "Max" he called again, she stirred a little, "Max I need you to open your mouth." He was about to get up and go find gloves and clothing, when she finally did what he asked. He poured the pills in her mouth and watched as she struggled to swallow them.

Knowing he couldn't do anything more for her in his current state, he stood and ran to his dresser, throwing on socks, pants, a turtleneck (best considering her twitches), and two pairs of their trusted sterile gloves. She had taken off the sweatshirt she had been wearing earlier and was left wearing only a black tank, so extra precautions were required. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and covered Max with it before he went to pick her up.

"Hey it's gonna be okay" he said as she whimpered being placed on his bed and he left the room to go call Beverly, they couldn't go on like this.


	15. Waking Up

Max groaned as she awoke, the damn seizures left her with a hangover that felt like she'd been drinking for a week straight. She froze as she realized there was a weight on her arm, her bare arm. She took in her surroundings, she was in Logan's room, in Sandeman's house where she had lived for the past two weeks since Marissa's birth, Logan had promised her they'd be fine, that they'd be safe. She felt skin though touching hers. She shot up as she realized she didn't hear the baby either, the seizures always knocked her out for awhile, but she couldn't hear her daughter at all, Marissa couldn't still be asleep this long. Max struggled to remember what happened, she knew she should turn and look at Logan but there was too much fear coursing through her, all she remembered was the seizure and Logan in the shower…Oh god he must have touched her…

She turned finally and saw Logan fully dressed, fully dressed without gloves, but also no rash. No shallow breaths, no gray pallor. She jumped up as she realized he must have just reached out for her, that must have been why she woke up. There was still time. She started to dart out of the room, ambulance, Beverly and then Josh, she went over the order of people to call.

"Hey" Logan said stretching

She turned back and looked at him, still no rash, thank god, she opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. She ran downstairs and grabbed the phone, she heard his footsteps follow after her.

"Max what's going on?" he asked as she started to punch in the numbers

"Hello, I need an ambulance."

His confused look fell off of his face and he reached out a bare hand to grab the phone, she dropped it and stepped back before he could touch her. He bent to the floor, retrieved the phone and lifted it up to his ear, "Yes, no we're fine. Sorry for the trouble."

"No, no I touched you. Your hand was on me" the words came out in a rush. She watched in shock as he hit the end button on the phone.

He laughed and looked at the clock, "I put my hand there 2 hours ago after I put Marissa down."

She just looked at him puzzled

"It's gone Max" he said it simply

"But…?"

"Marissa" Logan said with a smile "Bev thought of it while you were pregnant, I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it didn't work. Bev and Sebastian have been working on using her blood to give me immunity."

Max just continued to stare at Logan, wondering when exactly she was going to wake up from this dream.

He walked towards her and she fought a battle inside herself to not step back. His hand came to her cheek and he held it there. She counted, 1, 2, 3, 4, she got all the way up to 80 and realized he was still standing there rash free.

"You're okay?" she whispered

"I'm fine" he said with a smile as he stepped closer and leaned down for a kiss. A soft, tender, infinitely sweet kiss.

"You sure this isn't going to end in an hour? A day? A week?"

"I haven't known Sebastian to be wrong, ever." He said cupping the back of her head and looking down into her tear-filled eyes.

She took a slow, shuddering breath as she collapsed into his chest.

"Hey, you know what I was thinking as you took your time waking up?"

She shook her head still pressed against her chest, "I think we should make this whole thing legit, seeing as to how we can now handle that whole You May Kiss The Bride part of the ceremony."

Max looked up and smiled, he'd tried convincing her several times throughout her pregnancy and once afterwards, he hadn't pushed though as much as she'd known he wanted to.

"So is that a yes?"

Max nodded

"We made it Max" he said on a sigh

"I know, Original Cindy is never going to let us live it down." she allowed some laughter through

He joined in her laughter and then bent to kiss her again, the kiss changed from sweet into something more needy very quickly. "Hey" he said pulling apart from her, "You just had a baby 2 weeks ago."

She smiled "I have amazing restorative abilities."

"She'll be up soon." he said before she kissed him again

"Then we'd best be quick." she said with a teasing smile.

"Hey remembered what happened the last time we had a quickie?" his voice grew low

"We got a miracle?"

"Who ever thought that a quickie could give you a lifetime?" he said leaning down and capturing her lips.

Just then the baby started to cry and they both groaned. "This is going to happen a lot isn't it?"

"Hey at least we're able to be interrupted now." he said taking her hand and leading her to their daughter.

What else was for her to do but smile.

----

----

----

Oh come on I had to end with fluff…I mean how could I not? Okay so now would be the time to do the whole review thing if you want more stories. I don't really know if you do or not…After I asked for reviews that one chapter I got a whole bunch, but then they died off quickly. So I'm not sure what exactly the deal is, if you like me writing Dark Angel or not. So unfortunately I must be a female again and ask for reviews. I do hope you enjoyed though and I hope you liked the ending. I gave Max back her seizures because Lydecker only said they have treatments, so I'm thinking either S2 just had too much stuff to already deal with to include them or the treatment did help and lasted for awhile, possibly even lessened them forever. Okay so if you've read this far, please hit the little submit review button. Thanks!


End file.
